Feelings are Hurt
by Brisalad
Summary: "...I just said I was confused!" Set after Ember Island Players. Katara and Aang's friendship is falling apart and they say some pretty hurtful things, can they save it? Or will they drift apart.


**Takes place after Ember Island Players.**

Aang is moping around outside the Firelord's summer house, because Katara doesn't seem to return his feelings. She walks up behind him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Aang I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you."

"Katara why didn't you tell me before! You don't understand how much you keep hurting me." He gives her his back. "You know what, its ok I don't care."

"Aang we are still friends right? I might not like you the way you like me but you are my best friend."

"Yeh don't worry Katara I'm fine, I just need to get over this."

Zuko turns around from the corner and goes up to Katara. "So did you tell him about us?" Katara slaps her face with her hand.

"Wait what?!" Aang spins around so fast that Katara's hair is whipped into her face, she gives Zuko a death glare and he shrinks into himself, ashamed. Katara turns to Aang, whose eyes is full of unshed tears.

"Aang I'm sorry I wanted to tell you earlier that I'm with Zuko, but I didn't want to tell you that I don't like you and that I'm with someone else I thought it would have been better if…"

"Katara be quiet I don't want to know, you can break my heart all you want you don't care, do you?"

"WHAT, I don't care then why didn't I left you to die in Ba Sing Se?"

"That's only because I'm the Avatar! The last hope for the world! I bet you that you wouldn't save me if I was just an ordinary guy!" Katara looks gobsmacked and her heart aches from his words.

"Aang how could you say that?"

"How could I say what? You mean the truth!"

"ERUH you infuriate me so much, I don't know why I bother with you! You know what I'm not going to be there for you if you need cheering up or want to talk or anything, YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN! Come on Zuko!"

"Yeh go with your Zuko, see if I care!"

"Yeh I will!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"IM GLAD YOUR FINE!"

"IM GLAD YOU'RE GLAD!" Zuko continuously glances at Katara and Aang thinking whether or not to break them up or will he get either a) blown off to the other side of the Fire Nation or b) be frozen in the bottom of the sea.

"I can't understand how you and Sokka are related, at least Sokka is honest and doesn't argue with other people."

"Don't compare me with Sokka!"

"Oh yeh, I wonder where you got your back talking from. Your Dad? No I don't think so, maybe it was you mum but I don't know because I never met her." Zuko puts his hand across his throat to warn Aang this is no go territory, but Aang ignores him, ready for the coming outburst, the water behind her already splashing violently.

"You shut your mouth about my mother! You aren't any better, you know what maybe the Fire Nation actually did something good by wiping out the Air Nomads, especially if they are like you!"

"How dare you say that!" Aang tears threatening to fall, he's visibly shaking. I can't let her think that she's won this argument, I have to show her who she's dealing with, he thought.

"I can say what I like, you had no right to speak about my mother like that!" The water behind her getting more violent, increasing to the size of a wave.

"Urm guys…" Zuko says hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck so hard.

"WHAT?!" Katara and Aang yells at him with a mighty force, their stares burning a hole into him for interrupting.

"I think you guys need to calm down otherwise you are going to sink this island."

"Back off Zuko it's your fault in the first place! You stole Katara from me!" Aang bends a huge blast of air, knocking Zuko of his feet.

"I was never yours from the beginning! And STAY AWAY FROM ZUKO, THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Katara bends the water from the grass around her, forming a water whip, striking at Aang who dodges by millimetres; while hurling another blast of wind.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zuko yells while getting to his feet, he forms fire around the three of them. Aang puts it out with earthbending ready to attack Zuko. Katara uses her water whip to pull at his ankle causing him to fall to the floor with a thud, and she drags him across the floor, then she shucks him a few metres away and runs to Zuko.

"Are you ok?" Katara kneels beside Zuko who is holding his arm.

"Yeh, just fell on my wrist, I'll be fine though." Not far off Katara sees Sokka, Toph and Suki running to them.

"What the heck just happened?" Sokka yells.

"Aang attacked Zuko because he was being selfish and acting like a child, so I was defending Zuko."

"What?! Aang is that true?" Aang gets to his feet, winces but changes his expression so quickly that it could have been an imagination, but the look didn't go unnoticed by Katara.

"I'm sorry but its hard to control your anger when someone breaks your heart! And how can you call me sel …" Aang looks around and everyone is staring at him with their mouths open, except of course Katara who is scowling at him and Zuko who is avoiding his eyes completely. Aang is hit with a wave of emotions, guilt for striking at Zuko for a selfish reason, Anger and sadness at Katara who was meant to be his best friend who hurt him in so many ways and ashamed because he can feel he disappointed everyone.

"I … I… I'm … sorry…" Aang opens his glider and jumps on wincing at the pain still on his ankle and flies away from them.

"Aang come back, we can sort this out!" Sokka yells.

"That's what airbenders do they run away from their problems." Katara whispers under her breath but loud enough for Toph to hear.

"Sugar Queen you better explain what you did!"

"What I did? I didn't…

"Katara just tell them and don't argue." Zuko glares.

"Alright well me and Zuko are together and Aang wasn't happy about it, so we got in a fight and yeh…" Katara trails off at the look of everyone staring at her, Suki is the first one to recover.

"Katara I think the best way to settle this out is by going to find Aang and apologise." Suki trying to be reasonable.

"I apologise?! You didn't hear what he said about mum and how horrible and selfish he is and not only that but…"  
>Sokka cuts through her words like he wasn't even listening, "Katara how can you call Aang selfish, he lost everything he has and he's trying to his best to learn all the elements in time for Sozin's comet to save the world from the evil fire nation, no offense Zuko…"<p>

Zuko shrugs, knowing that what Sokka is saying is completely right, "None taken."

"I know what Aang did is wrong, he shouldn't of let his emotions get the better of him and attack Zuko, but cut him some slack he's going to fight the meanest, badest, foulest, spiteful most cynical evil looking man the world has ever seen, though maybe not as bad at Sozin." Sokka muses to himself, trying to outweigh which firelord is more evil.

"What Snoozles is trying to say before he got a little sidetracked," at this Toph hits Sokka hard letting him hit the ground face first. "is that Sugar Queen you got to forgive Twinkletoes."

"Yeh what Toph said, what did Aang said again when you went to find Yon Rah something about to begin forgiving you need to heal no oh you need to forgive to begin healing, erm something along those lines." Sokka grins trying to cover his foolishness, but soon find himself on the ground again.

"I'm sorry but im not forgiving Aang that easily, you wasn't there! And don't even try to make me feel guilty." And with that Katara gets up and walks past the whole group heading for her room.

"Well that didn't go too well." Zuko mutters while watching her walk away, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't worry she'll come around, I felt her heartbeat quicken when Snoozels was giving his speech, I'm pretty sure she's feeling guilty."

Meanwhile in a cave on a mountain not far from the house Aang is hugging his knees to his chest, with a million thoughts zooming around his head…

How can Katara say that? I'm being selfish! Who is she to judge me? And how could she say that about my people, the people I love and have lost.

Aang blinks away tears but soon they just reappear and he doesn't bother to stop but lets them stream down his face.

Airbenders are the most peacefulest nation! But she wouldn't know that. This is the first time that I feel so alone since I got out of the iceberg, I have absolutely no one; my friends must think I'm a monster and Katara hates me. I was so horrible. Erh why couldn't I just deal with them being together. I feel like I have not one single person who cares about me. This thought brings a fresh round of tears. I guess I should head back, maybe in a little while…

Meanwhile in Katara's room …

How could Aang say that? He hurt me so much when he said that about mum, he knows how touchy I feel about that, but no he doesn't care, that's why I gave it back to him, the one thing that could hurt him back is by using his people. But maybe I was too harsh. Well he should have just been happy for me, it's his fault.

"Do you think we should go look for Aang? He's been gone for a while. Or do you think someone should check on Katara to see if she's ok?" Suki babbles on, not sure who's side she's supporting, and feels sad her friends are fighting when they should be preparing to fight the biggest fight of their life.

"Suki I know you are worried, but I think it's best if we give them their space and hope that they…"  
>Sokka looking off at the distance, Suki and Zuko turns around to see a tiny dot flying towards them, and then she sees Aang as he gets closer.<p>

"Guys what is it? I'm kind of blind here." Toph says, annoyed that they have gone silent, but aware their heartbeats increased in speed.

"Aang!" Suki and Sokka shout in glee. Aang lands awkwardly, still wincing from the pain in his ankle, I really need to check that out, he thinks to himself.

"Erm hi guys … sorry about running off earlier … I should have stayed and made sure …"  
>Aang is cut off by all four of his friends talking him into a breath taking hug.<p>

"Erm guys … cant breathe…" They all let go, and Toph punches his arm hard.

"Don't you ever run away again twinkle toes!"

"Yes Sifu Toph." Aang looks at Zuko, "Zuko I want to say how sorry about what I did, you didn't deserve it."

"Aang it's no problem, it was my fault."  
>"Ok enough with the apologies, let us just go to our nice beautiful beds, we had a rough day, and we need to rest." Toph says. Everyone nods in agreement and walk off to their rooms.<p>

However Aang can't get any sleep as much as he tries, he tosses one way then another. Finally admitting defeat he tips toes very quietly and escapes into the fresh air of the darkness outside. I guess I could meditate to try to relax. He crosses his legs and puts his fists together and focusses on his breathing.

Meanwhile…

I can't sleep. Katara looks outside and sees a full moon. I guess I could go and do some water bending. She quietly gets out of bed and goes outside, she makes her way to the shore but is stopped in her tracks when she sees Aang. Eurh why did I have to see him. She tries to turn back slowly, but Aang opens his eyes, and sees her.

"Katara wait!"

"Why? So you insult my mum again, I don't think so." She's about to sprint back to her house, but as quick as a flash, Aang grips her arm. "LET GO!"

"Katara I wanted to apologise I was wrong to say what I did."  
>"Yes you are wrong, but don't expect an apology from me. You can't expect me to forgive you so easily can you?"<p>

"Katara please…"  
>"No, get off of me right now or I won't be responsible for my actions."<p>

"I'm not letting you go until we sort this out." Katara bends her water from her pouch and water whips Aang off of her, she then creates a wave that hits Aang right into the tree.

"Umph…Katara I'm sorry."

"Aang how can you be so harsh?" Katara drops her water and starts crying having mixed feelings, regretting attacking Aang and for Aang hurting her. Aang gets up with difficulty and limps towards her.

"Katara I'm so very sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so hurt, you broke my heart twice and it wasn't fair on me. You could have told me earlier!" Aang raising his voice slightly.

"Aang we are meant to be best friends, and friends shouldn't hurt each other like you did. You should be happy for me."

"Are you sure we are friends, because lately I haven't felt that at all! Katara you don't open up to me at all, but you have to Zuko about your mum, even though we've been through so much, it hurt me so badly. You know what why don't you get married, I'm sure you two will make an excellent couple, then you can forget all about me, like I never existed, don't worry I won't be upset, its not like anyone cares about me."  
>"AANG! Where are you getting this from? What's wrong with you? Of course we are friends and I care about you very much!" Katara's eyes fills up with sadness, her voice cracking from his cruelty.<p>

"Yeh well best friends don't hit each other."  
>"Aang I was just angry and hurt, I don't mean that." She pleads to him.<p>

"You know Katara it doesn't matter. Go and be happy with Zuko. SEE IF I CARE!"

Silence descends between them. Katara's face is full of pain, her eyes are sad and tears fall. She gets up and runs to the house.

"Katara wait!" But too late she's already gone. Why did I say that, now our friendship is broken beyond repair and it's all my fault! He hits his face and drops to the ground crying for how he dealt with Katara so horribly.

"Katara what's the problem?" Suki says then takes her in her arms.

"Aang is so horrible, he doesn't understand that I do care for him! He's just so blind and doesn't see that I wouldn't harm him on purpose."

"Listen Katara I know you are going to object, but you need to go and talk to him again. If you shout at each other, then fine but you have to sort this out. You both are hurting too much to realise it but you guys need each other. Both of you are very strong, and I know you guys can get out of this ordeal in no time."

"Ok Suki, I just hope that you right." Suki pats her back and Katara goes off to find Aang. She finds him crying.

"Aang…"  
>"Katara I don't deserve to be your friend I am a horrible person and there aren't any words that can describe how sorry I am." Her heart aches at his self-pity.<br>"Aang I've been horrible too, I shouldn't have said that about your people I am sure that they are much better than a lot of the other nations. And I wanted to say that Aang I do care about you a lot, when you were unconscious I couldn't sleep and I was at your side for a lot of the time."

"Really?"

Katara looks at him and frowns. "Of course, why are you so surprised?"  
>"I didn't know you cared." Looking at her with complete honesty<br>"What! Of course I care, you are my best friend; and you mean a lot to me. I might not have the same feelings as you, but you shouldn't worry that I will never forget about you, because I won't… So are you okay? "

"Yeh, I should be asking you that."

"Well I'm alright, a lot of hurtful things were said that weren't necessary."  
>"Yeh I know, and it's my fault."<p>

"There were two people in this argument, so its my fault too. Now are you ready to get some sleep?"  
>"Yeh I feel a lot better, thanks Katara for putting up with me and comforting me."<br>"It's no problem what are best friends for?" She grins at him and he smiles back. They both get up and start to walk back to the house, when they reach outside Katara's room she says, "Aang are you ok?" He looks at her puzzled.

"Yeh why do you ask?" She gestures to his foot that's half off the floor. "Oh yeh I'm fine it's no problem."  
>"No it's my fault, I'm sorry." She bends down and pulls down his socks to reveal a red ringed mark, Katara gasps and whispers a very quiet sorry her hand starts to glow and she heals him.<p>

"Thanks Katara." She pulls him into a hug and they stay like that for a few minutes. "Let's try not to fight again."

"Agreed." They release each other from the embrace and smile at each other lovingly, relieved that their friendship has been saved. They say their goodnights and part to their own rooms. They are able to go to sleep contently.

**A/N Hi I hoped you liked it. Please excuse my awful spelling and sorry if it was too sappy :)**


End file.
